The invention concerns a top door fitting of a sliding door, door fitting comprises a housing and two transverse guide rollers each of which is rotatably supported on a shaft stub wherein both shaft stubs extend parallel to one another and are arranged symmetrically with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the door fitting.
CN 203 145 671 V discloses such door fittings. If there is some play however between the door fitting and a door guide track impact noises or jerky motions of the sliding door may occur.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a door fitting which prevents impact noises and jerky motions of the sliding door.